The Altean Prince
by FoxesShade
Summary: The cold Altean Prince, the only brawler to have not lost a single match, spends his days as a living legend in the Smash Mansion. But what happens when there is an edition to the best class of brawlers? This is my first Fanfic so enjoy! ZeldaXMarth (Couldn't write this w/o my lovely friend Maddy!)
1. The Top

Marth's stance was poised and relaxed as he turned to face his competitor for the evening, a miniature green scaled reptile with a red shell and boots to match. He spun around once, chasing his tail before striking a pose for the crowd. The audience cheered as Yoshi's battle music blared and his image was displayed across the big screens. From edge to edge, the vast stadium had a full house, a rare event in the Smash Stadium, but not rare at all whenever the Altean prince participated in a match. From the other side of the battle platform, Falchion in hand, the Prince executed his Taunt, slashing his sword skillfully through the air as he recited his signature line. The crowd let out a deafening roar in response to the Altean's appearance.

"I do not know what it is, but taunting always drives the crowd insane." Marth glanced at the crowd, smiling to himself as his battle theme took over the loud speaker. Cheers erupted from both sides of the stadium as the Altean prince turned to give Yoshi a more dangerous smile.

The stadium announcer's voice boomed over the ever rambunctious crowd, beginning the countdown to the chaotic fight. "3! 2!"

"Come at me," Marth taunted.

"1!"

His blue eyes blazed, "if you can."

"FIGHT!" …And the match began.

Clouds of dust whipped up as both took off towards each other at blinding speed, colliding at the center of the stage. Yoshi sprung up and forcefully lashed out with his tail, only to connect with air. Mid-back flip, Marth threw his head back and laughed as he landed gracefully on his feet. The Falchion sliced through the air and hit home, sending Yoshi soaring backwards. Marth swept his Persian blue bangs to the side and readied himself with a defensive stance. The swordsman waited for the exact moment as a smile began tugging on the edges of his mouth.

"YOSHII!" At blinding speed, Yoshi catapulted a green spotted egg at Marth, b-lining straight for his chest. Marth's palm slammed into the dirt and performed a sharp pivot, missing the egg by meer inches. The prince's eyes followed the egg as it spun into its own demise and broke on contact with the ground. "Not bad," he mused. Within milliseconds, Yoshi appeared on his right and attacked with a kick was immediately combated by Marth's counterattack, falling right into the trap the swordsman had set up." You have fought valiantly, but I believe this is where we part." The edges of the Altean's lips upturned one last time, as he retaliated and sent Yoshi flying through the air. With cat-like speed, Marth raced after the suspended Yoshi and lept forward. He clashed with Yoshi head on as he delivered a downward strike that sent Yoshi plummeting out of bounds with a streak of light. Marth jumped midair and grabbed the edge of the Final Destination platform, hoisting himself up with ease. He stood up and took his position in the center of the stage, slowly lifting his sword skyward. The Falchion gleamed in the stadium lights as the crowed roared, screaming Marth's name, making him look every bit the Prince of Altea. The announcer's voice ruled over the stadium once again.

"AND THE WINNER IS… MARTH!"

Marth stood alone on his balcony, as he often did after a match. The balcony always seemed to have a very calm air about it that did more to rest him than any bed. He looked around at the scenery: the garden down below, a usually cheery place, now looked gloomy with a dull gray sky looming over it. Moments later, water droplets began to fall, creating a fine mist that clouded the land. It hardly rained at the Smash Mansion, and when it did, Marth had no reason to miss it. He stood unmoving, feeling the cold rain engulf his body. The droplets grew louder and heavier as they thrummed down and pelted the land. It reminded him of home, when he used to sit alone and watch the storms. They were more consistent and a better friend to him than any of his gold digging, so-called friends. Marth stiffened a bit as resentment unfurled deep in his chest towards the people he once knew, and clenched his fists.

"I have all I need here." He stated curtly, closing his eyes to forget what he once knew.

In time, the frigid water chilled his body, attacking his skin and turning it raw. Marth awoke from his daze cast by the rain when he remembered his Falchion was waiting on the table in his room. He should be training, he thought to himself as he walked out of the calming rain. He grabbed a towel folded neatly on the table and began drying his drenched hair and attempting his dripping clothes. There was no use, and Marth took off everything but his boxers. He started soundlessly shuffling through his dry clothes when the Marth heard a noise coming from his door. Instinctively the swordsman grabbed Falchion, which was waiting on the table, and stalked towards his door. As he stalked towards the door, he felt an unexpected breeze. Marth looked down and shrugged it off. Clothing is irrelevant, he decided.

"Show yourself!" The prince commanded and threw open the door.

The door opened right as an excited Popo and Nana came tearing through his room and jumped onto the bed. Marth sighed as he shut his door and put Falchion back where it waited before. This was a common occurrence; Nana and Popo were some of the few Brawlers that Marth talked to. "Marth!" They both said in unison.

"We saw your match and you were so cool and you bar-" Popo said rapid fire while Nana asked the question that made Popo stop short.

"Where are your clothes?" Marth just glanced over his shoulder and then went back to shuffling through his dry ones. Nana smiled at Marth's silence.

"Oh, you're wet too! How did that happen?" Marth looked over his shoulder again and this time turned around to face them. Standing in front of a window that showcased the mountain of rain pouring down, Marth just put his hand on his hip and quirked an eyebrow.

Nana and Popo looked at each other and started giggling in embarrassment. Marth always considered them as younger siblings, they certainly fit the bill.

"Have you two come here for something?" Marth inquired. The climbers ceased their giggling and Nana popped up excitedly.

"Yes! Are you getting ready for the Brawl Ball tonight?" The two looked at him expectantly.

"Frankly, I was not. These balls are held weekly, I see no reason for me to attend." The climbers' faces mirrored each others perfectly as they puffed out their bottom lips and looked at him with big, pleading eyes.

"But Maaarrth! We want to you to come and have fun," Popo whined. The prince looked at the two and sighed.

"I have no interest in attending, give me a reasonable answer." Nana's face lit up again.

"Because tonight is the night where they also announce who made it into the Elite group of brawlers!"

Marth ran his finger along Falchion's blade. "Oh, that is tonight?"

Nana and Popo both nodded like mad bobble heads. "I am already a member of the Elitists, and -"

Nana interjected, "And Master Hand ruled that all previous elitists have to attend to qualify for readmission." Marth frowned at the climbers as they gave him their best innocent smile.

"The theme for tonight's Brawl Ball is masquerade!" Popo chimed in. Marth just frowned.

With masked faces all around, it was difficult to recognize anyone, not that Marth tried to talk to anyone in the first place. He could point out a few individuals, ones with unforgettable statures such as Gannondorf, who roared with laughter above all noise and chugged unbelievable amounts of booze. "I'm guessing the only reason the Demon King is here was because he is an elitist as well." Marth said to no one in particular. Eyes flicking across the room, he settled for the shadows and observed the party's atmosphere.

Soft music soothed in the background as brawlers twirled and swayed to match it. Their smiles reached up to their eyes as they lifted drinks to their lips or mingled with friends and enemies. Every part of the room was bustling with excitement, making the Brawl ball live up to its reputation. Towards the stage, Jigglypuff was puffing and struggling to get a hold of a mic to serenade the entire room, but for the crowd's safety, Fox kept it well out of her reach. The Altean observed as a frightened Luigi and Kirby hurried to quell Gannon's thirst, as he quickly drained his affects with ease. Near the food tables, Wario and King Dedede were engaged in seeing who could shove more food down their throats in a remarkable amount of time. Marth continued to survey the ball room, not affected by the airy and happy aura that influenced the rest of the brawlers. "I don't see what's so enjoyable about this," he frowned as he crossed his arms in defiance.

Two more brawlers with recognizably short statures came towards Marth. "So are you enjoying the ball?' Popo asked wearing a pink mask.

"I just wish they would announce the elitists." Marth huffed.

"You look so handsome Marth!" Nana said wearing a blue mask. Perhaps they thought switching their signature colors would be clever.

"Are you saying that I look handsome because half of my face is covered?" Marth crossed his arms in question.

That made Nana and Popo giggle at each other, "No, your outfit!" The Altean looked down at his attire. Standing tall and proud, the prince was wearing a sleek black suit, and just this once, he left his Altean crown in his room. He wore a simple, dark blue mask that looked very striking on him. While the climbers gawked at Marth like he was on display, the Altean looked around.

"There are too many people in here, and they aren't close to announcing the elitists." Marth looked over at the wonder twins. "Popo you have a little drool coming out of your mouth."

Popo snapped up," What? I do?" and began to wipe his mouth frantically while his cheeks turned rose. Nana laughed at Popo and looked up at Marth.

"Thank you, you two, but I have somewhere I need to be." And Marth parted with that statement; leaving his friends for the night outside, drawn like a moth to a flame.

***Meanwhile on top of the Smash Mansion's roof.***

"Snake, want to see how good my batting skills have gotten?!" asked an excited small boy with bright blonde hair and a striped shirt. "A- at least I think I've gotten good…I mean okay…" The boy receded. An aged chuckled warmed the damp air.

"Sure, why not. Show this old gunner what you've got," encouraged Snake.

"Yes Lucas, I'm sure you're great." A soft, misty breeze whirled around the Hylian princess, making her dress lift and rustle in the wind.

"Hey Olimar, why don't cha toss a few Pikmin Lucas's way and he can bat them around." Snake nudged Olimar. The mini space cadet saluted Snake once in response and then went right to work plucking pikmin out of the ground. Lucas nodded peekidly, and wore a look that said he regretted what he just asked.

"It's so nice to enjoy this weather for a bit before we head back to the ball. The way the fog shrouds everything but this rooftop, it's almost magical." The Hylian princess said in appreciation.

"It's kinda creepy if you ask me, but I suppose it's a nice break from the constant heat." Snake grunted. "It's the first time you've seen the weather like this, huh, Zelda, you being new to the Smash crib," he looked over at the admiring princess.

"Yes, I think this weather is beautiful, it casts everything in a new light." Zelda stated holding out a gloved hand, as if the mysterious weather was something she could hold.

Taking out his bat with doubts in his mind, Lucas shook his head rapidly in an effort to shake out his cowardice. The kid looked down at the worn bat; his friend Ness had given it to him as inspiration to practice his skills. Lucas gripped it tightly and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Why do I get so nervous all of the time? Lucas mumbled to himself. "I can't do it, I should just tell them I can't." Lucas's mind rapidly rambled until he felt a gloved hand gently place on his shoulder.

The frazzled boy looked up to see the striking young queen smiling down at him. Zelda was always so kind to him, and calmed him down when he needed it the most. Whether her intuitiveness gave him away, or if she just knew him extremely well, Zelda could always seem to tell what he was thinking.

"Believe in yourself, alright?" Lucas held her gaze for a bit and then nodded once, trying his best to look more confident.

"Are ya ready Lucas?" Snake asked as Olimar stood up with a white Pikmin resting in his hand and a line of pikmin trailing behind him. Lucas nodded tightly as Olimar threw the white pikmin like a baseball. Lucas tried to not show how scared he felt as the white blur was launched towards him. He swung, shooting the pikmin over the roof edge, easily a homerun.

"I did it!" Lucas said beaming up at Snake and Zelda.

"Oh yeah?" Snake challenged, "Try some more."

Snake pulled out a cigar and lit it as he stared at Lucas with smug expectation. He was proud of the kid. "Snake watch the smoking around the child." Zelda gave one stern glance Snakes way. Snake whipped the cigar out of his mouth and threw it off the balcony then looked around sheepishly, "What cigar? I don't see one." Olimar had a whole set of Pikmin in line ready to become living targets.

"Here we go!" Snake raised his voice as Olimar threw the first three Pikmin.

Whack! Whack! Whack! Lucas shakily sent them airborne.

"Watch where you're sendin' those things!" Snake yelled as he scrambled to dodge the flying pikmin. Zelda smiled endearingly at the kid.

"I think I'll go stand over here, I wouldn't want to get hit." Zelda said. "Ah…uh…..Zelda, please…be careful, you're kind of…close to the edge." Lucas looked over with a worried expression.

Olimar sent two more flying his way. Whack! Whack! You could hear Snake flailing and cursing in the background.

"I am not clumsy, do not worry, Lucas." The young queen smiled. The blonde boy looked back at Zelda and smiled. "OLIMAR, WHADDAYA DOING?!" Snake yelled. Lucas looked back at Olimar only to see a rainbow of pikmin flying towards him.

Lucas screamed and in an attempt to defend himself and wildly swung the bat, striking all of the pikmin and sending them all in flying in all directions.

"AHHH GAWD." Snake yelled as a pikmin was sent flying smack into his face, knocking the old man out cold. "ZELDA!" Lucas yelled as a purple pikmin who was significantly heavier and larger than his brethren sailed through the air and rammed into the princess. "EYAHH!" Lucas's beloved baseball bat fell to the floor as he desperately ran to the Zelda, who was teetering backwards.

"LUCAS!" Zelda yelled as the boy unfurled his Rope Snake in attempt to latch onto her. Zelda stretched her hand out towards the rope and successfully grabbed onto it. Zelda let out a sigh of relief as she looked up at Lucas who had a look of terror on his face. Their eyes met and the young boy's eyes began to glitter while snot began running down his mouth.

"Ze-Zelda, I-I'm sorry." The boy sputtered and gushed tears that began to soak everything down to Zelda's glove.

"We're all right now Lucas," Zelda soothed, "Let's just get me up." Lucas sniffed, and nodded. The princess smiled as Lucas began pulling her up, when suddenly Zelda's glove slipped and lost grip. Zelda fell back with a scream, and was sent plummeting down into the mist storm below.

"It's really a shame that no one's out here, it is beautiful," Marth said into the night. The rain from earlier had quieted and now cloaked the smash mansion with an impenetrable mist that danced and beckoned to Marth, as if it was alive. Marth languidly closed his eyes as he was engulfed by the fog, letting his thoughts wonder with the swirling mist. Within moments, Marth's daze was shattered when his battle senses suddenly lit up, instinctively making the swordsman survey the area.

"What did I just feel?" Marth walked to the edge of the balcony, and listened to sounds of the night. Marth studied the silence as he heard a slight ringing in the distance.

"No, it was not my imagination." Marth burrowed his brow in concentration, as the ringing sound became louder and louder, and seemingly getting closer. "That noise, it sounds like a woman, screaming…." Marth scanned everywhere all around him, but it was useless. Anything past the point of the balcony was devoured and obscured by the swirling fog. Marth closed his eyes and the misted world seemed to fall silent around him.

"Above!" Marth called as he hurtled himself into the barrier of fog above him.

Marth glided through the air with ease, and bounded his way up the side of the Smash Mansion until his hand made purchase on a ledge large enough to support his weight. "This fog is impossible," Marth grunted as he threw his weight upward onto the ledge. The Altean once again closed his eyes, and his battle senses whispered to him. He could feel the fogs will, and any thing that disturbed it or blocked its path as it swirled and danced through the air. It felt as if he had become the strange gas itself.

"EYAHHHH!" A shrill scream pierced the air again. Breaking his sensory coma, Marth opened his catlike eyes, fierce as the storm itself. Without hesitating for a moment, Marth dug his heels into the old building and shot off into the haze.

"I've got you!" Marth called as he shot through the mist and procured his target. "I was right, you are a woman." Marth said to himself as he grabbed her torso and legs and held them against his chest.

"Huh?" Zelda gasped as she grasped what just happened.

"But, how did you..?" She started but her voice wavered out as she looked up at her rescuer. A light blush dusted Zelda's face as she studied her saviors face. Even with his mask on, he was extremely handsome, and they were close, really close. Marth felt her body temperature and looked down at the woman who was gazing up at him.

"Why does this always happen with women." Marth glanced down at elf-like woman with annoyance. Zelda decided to keep all questions to herself until they were safely on solid ground. The Altean glided through the fog until he landed gracefully on the balcony, the ballroom music adding variety to the night. The prince lowered the girl to the ground and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you injured?" His blue eyes bored into hers.

"N-no. I am alright." Zelda put her hand up to her fuming face and then gasped. "My mask! It must have flown off in the wind!" Zelda started looking around frantically.

It was a small casualty compared to your life." Marth said plainly.

The Hylian looked down, "Ah, yes. You're right. I bet you are wondering why I was falling…" Zelda took a breath to steady her still racing heart.

"I was on the roof with-"Zelda looked up at her savior and stopped short, Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome was in the midst of walking away.

"Excuse me!" Zelda yelled at the distancing prince, and hurried to catch up with him.

"H-hey! You do not just walk away from someone while they are talking!" Marth threw a bored glance her way and kept walking.

"At least what is your name?" Zelda called as she hurried to catch up the blunette, who had vanished into the ballroom. Not entirely steady, the Hylian shakily looked around ballroom, surrounded by a cacophony of sounds, but not a single sign of the man." How did he disappear so fast?" Zelda breathed. Suddenly the lights dimmed, and a single spot light brightened the Ballroom's stage.

Master Hand floated on the stage grasping a microphone, and the brawlers all burst out in cheers. The Mansion master had a bowtie ironically placed on his wrist, and he cleared his throat.

"Welcome all brawlers, smashers and elitists to this week Brawl Ball!" The crowd clapped enthusiastically and some even cheered.

"I thank each and every one of you for attending and I must say you do look spectacular! "The room full of brawlers lit up again, as they gave Master Hand another hearty welcome. "Now let's get this event up and running! Tonight I am proudly here to announce this years round of Elitists! Elitists, you say? They are only the strongest of the strong, best of the best, and have earned their title and place among the most respected for their skill. Those of the Elitist rank will be subject to the most difficult challenges, undergo the brashest training, and the fiercest competition! But the rewards given, world wide fame, and privileges far outweigh and are incomparable to any other rank! Some will be returning this year, and have defended their spot right until this very day. But a new group of elitist will emerge, through hard work and dedication; these brawlers have risen their way to the top of the totem pole, fight after fight, win after loss."

Master Hand's finger pointed across the crowd in a slow manner, as if he was talking individually to each person in the crowd. "Now then, what you've all been waiting for, announcing this year's group of Elitists!" All casual conversation stopped as the entire room became full of tension. Some whispers could be heard with little snippets like "Who do you think it will be?" And "Oh man, I've worked so hard for this." The crowd grew silent again as Master Hand inhaled for his next sentence. "In no particular order, give a round of applause our first Elitist, a returning member at that... Marth!"

The crowd involuntarily cheered in congratulations but a curtain of silence fell upon the room once the crowd processed the name. "The Altean Prince? I've never seen him in person, although I've heard of him." Zelda thought as she strained to get a good view of the stage, anger from moments before replaced by curiosity. Excited whispers spread throughout the crowd as foot steps sounded from somewhere on the stage.

"Pardon me," Zelda pushed past many masked faces until the stage became completely visible. "I know he's only seen when he has a match, and on top of that is the only brawler without a loss, what kind of man is he?" The room hushed dead silent again as a masked man emerged from the right of the stage with his hand on his hip. Zelda craned her neck to see the Altean prince, only to see a familiar figure.

Marth's face hardened as he regally took his position next to Master hand, and glowered out into the gossiping crowd.

"Typical, they're all the same." Marth sneered in his mind as his staring contest with the crowd intensified. The crowd stared in awe, the same way Popo and Nana sometimes did when they couldn't help themselves. From behind him, metal clicked against the ebony wood floor and became increasingly louder with each moment. This being his fourth ceremony, he didn't need to look to know what was going to happen next. From behind him, two mechanical Robs rolled over to Marth, their tires clicking against the wood along the way. In one swift motion, the Robs mechanically placed a thick, cloth cape over his shoulders and clicked back into their previous spots.

"It's a lot heavier than last years," Marth noted to himself, still glaring at everyone he could see. The capes brilliant red color swayed around the swordsman's ankles, and his emblem was displayed proudly in-between his shoulder blades. Congratulations!" boomed the Master Hand as he made a thumbs up sign with his hand, and party balls released bits of colored paper across the stage. The crowd went insane as the confetti scattered around the room.

The Master Hand began to read through his spotless record and attributes, but only as white noise in the background. Zelda looked up in disbelief. The crowd hooted and chanted around her while confetti scattered color around the room, but all she could hear and see was him.

How could she not have recognized him?

No one else could have made that kind of jump through fog except for the Altean Prince. And that hair, no one had hair of that color.

The Hylian took a step towards the stage as Marth, the Prince of Altea, turned to give the crowd one more flippant glance, and then began stock off the stage, leaving a whirl of confetti behind him. She had to at least thank him. Zelda desperately began pushing her way through the thick wall of bodies when Master Hand spoke into the mic.

"Now then Ladies and gentleman, our next edition to the elitists…The lovely beauty, Zelda!"


	2. My Savior?

Zelda's body stopped.

"Wha-what? But I am a new member!" Zelda sputtered as the spotlight engulfed her, blinding her instantly. Her foot took a step back to steady herself as she raised her arm in response, attempting to shield her eyes. Her straining eyes flicked across the crowd of adoring faces and clapping bodies, hoping for a sign of a joke being played on a new Brawler…No such luck. Her eyes adjusted to the intruding light. Normally Zelda's vision was precise; she watched the world through such sharp detail it almost hurt. But now instead of seeing the world bustle around her in clear cut definition, the figures shimmied in and out of focus like ghosts.

"Deep breaths" she repeated to herself, as she shook off the abnormality and began to glide through the parted crowd.

"Is this actually happening..?" The princess couldn't help but wonder as she hesitantly surfaced to the front of the crowd and began making her way up the wooden stage steps. As if it were a dream Zelda was suddenly facing a sea of strangers from atop the stage. Unsure where to look, she steadied her questionable vision on Master Hand, who would very occasionally phase into a giant white blob, but would return to his oversized self the next moment. She continued to stare at the shape shifting mass, unsure what to do. Without warning a yelp escaped her lips when a sudden weight held down her shoulders. A brilliant red cloth now enveloped her, glimmering in the obnoxious stage lights as it flowed easily around her.

"How did I not even hear their tires…?" Zelda surprised herself as she listened to the obvious clicking of the R.O.B.S. retracting to their spots.

"Congratulations!" The Master Hand made a peace sign gesture as confetti rippled from party balls and scattered in waves. Zelda did her best to smile but with each moment it seemed that the lights became harsher and the air a little harder to breathe in.

"Hey, she's pretty cute!" a voice called from the crowd and the crowd increased its noise that was oblivious to Zelda before. In response she looked back out at the crowd, intending to show her appreciation, but all she managed was a meek smile.

"What's happening to me right now?" Zelda scrutinized the hazy crowd, a dull pain began to fester in her head, but the princess forgot about everything the moment her eyes locked eyes with a familiar face.

"Oh that's where he went." She stated quietly under her breath as she was trapped under what reminded her of a deadly jaguar's gaze. Her rescuer stood in the shadows with a clenched jaw and his eye twitched irregularly as he looked like he was deciding whether or not to hunt down an innocent animal. Even from afar, his intense blue eyes skewed her, as if he were just a meer inch away as he had been when he saved her. She was suddenly hot, her cape only added to sweltering heat. Sweat began to run down her face while she cringed under the weight of his stare when a muffled sound caught her attention.

Tick...tick.

"What is that-" Zelda's headache increased its weight, but she strained to hear the sound regardless. Her brain spun around in useless circles, like multiple cogs that didn't connect, when it hit her. Realizing the meaning of the strange ticking noise, the Hylian's eyes widened in alarm. That same instance she received an identical look from the Altean who had figured it out as well. Within a split second, a bright light engulfed the room, and demolished the ceiling. A strong gust tore through the room, but Zelda knew that was about the worst that was going to follow after the explosion.

"I was right!" Zelda stood up slowly from her instinctive crouch position, careful not to throw her shaky weight around.

"Is anyone injured?" The princess immediately thought, but her instincts answered her with relieving results. She let out a sigh of relief, but her symptoms would not give her a break. A roar suddenly bellowed from above the smoke in all directions as if another bomb had gone off.

"What, is the meaning of this?!" The booming voice shook the walls as the Headmaster quivered with anger. As if on cue, a primitive man yodel sounded from above as a silhouette burst from the hole in the ceiling and landed in the rubble on the ground.

"MASTTERRR HANNNDDD." A desperate cry whaled from the figure as the smoke cleared, revealing a hysterical Snake barreling towards the floating hand at increasing speeds

"Snake? WHY IS THERE ANOTHER HOLE IN MY CEILING?" The Hand made an outraged sweeping gesture towards the gaping hole.

"That's not what matters," Snake wailed, "its Zelda, we have to save her!"

The old man dramatically collapsed on the ground in front of Master Hand, breaking into sobs. The man had certainly looked like he'd seen better days, a large red bump swelled from his forehead.

"She fell off the roof! And I don't know where she is and-"

"Snake, I'm alright" Zelda interjected, her face so done with this shit. The gunner shook his head hysterically.

"No she's not! She fell from the roof!" He gasped as he curled into the fetal position, in fits of wails. The Hylian sighed and carefully made her way over to the old man, reaching to place her hand on his arm.

"Snake, I am standing right here." Snake flung himself from his ball and grabbed her by the arms.

"Don't you understand? She's probably lying on the ground, cracked like an egg! But like those white ones not those brown ones and –." But zipped his mouth when he realized he was holding onto his friend.

"OH MY GOD ZELDA, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD." Snake howled as he flung himself on the Hylian princess.

"I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU IN THAT CAPE. YOU'RE AN ELITIST, THAT'S GREAT, I'M SO PROUD, OH MY GOD YOU ARE ALIVEE."

The old man rambled hysterically while he clutched his friend for dear life. All of his weight nearly toppled her over but she was strong, even with a now jarring headache and heat wave swept through her body. All Zelda could do was pat the clinging Snake on the back and look up at the Master Hand. She attempted to give him her best apology, but a slight up curve of her mouth was all she could muster.

"What is the meaning of this? Fell off of the roof?" The Headmaster incredulously inquired.

"I believe we'd all like to know what is going on here." The limb once again gestured across the room, the smoke had now cleared and the crowd was leaning in intently as if nothing had even happened.

_That's what you get should expect from a room full of fighters._

Zelda took a shallow breathe to figure out how she could figure out how to clear up the confusion with using minimal energy.

"Ah well, it was an accident, I just fell off of the roof earlier." Zelda's eyes flitted around the room not making contact with the Master. She hoped her sweat didn't make her lie seem even more all too convenient. The crowd began wide eyeing Zelda.

"…It's no big deal," she added quietly. The Master Hand floated well into her personal space.

"How does one accidentally fall off of a roof?" He now floated meticulously around the pair.

"I-I was admiring the mist and was careless and fell." Zelda tried to sound convincing, and wiped some sweat sliding down her face.

_I can't let them know Olimar knocked me off, he'll get a large infraction on his record for fighting outside of a match. _

"She glimpsed my bodacious muscles persperating in the mist and she couldn't stand up straight." Snake tagged along, regaining some composure. Zelda attempted to shoot Snake an irritated glance. If she felt like herself, Snake would have retracted his statement in no time, but in this state she probably looked about as scary as a fluffy bunny. If Master Hand had an eyebrow, it'd be raised.

"Well which is it?"

"I was distracted…" Zelda paused to shoot weak daggers at Snake, "and that's how I fell…"

"Uh, off the roof, s-she fell off the roof…" Snake added. Zelda mentally shook her head, she was already a horrible liar, and Snake definitely did not help. The Master Hand seemed to stare at the two for a long time, deciding whether or not it was really worth it to deal with this farce in the moment.

"Well how did you make it down without being injured, the fog out there is unforgiving. It has its ways of blocking senses and even magic. And your skills rely on your magic, if I recall. It's also evident that Snake didn't save you, he was blowing barbaric holes into my ceilings instead."

The old man wiped his streaming nose. "Don't insult my holes."

Zelda's heart skipped a beat as her eyes helplessly slide back in the crowd. The jaguar looked murderous.

"I-uh, ah," Zelda couldn't concentrate between his scowl and the fatigue that now spread through her limbs. The letters were written clear on his face that if she said his name, there was no where she'd be safe.

"Well Princess?" The Master Hand tapped his fingered in impatience.

Zelda gulped.

"Wait how are you here?" Snake whispered, oblivious to her struggles. Zelda looked over at the dense Snake, then to the anticipating crowd, to the impatience Master. She could feel the weight of the Altean's stare, but her head began to spin and his invading glare blurred in and out of existence. Zelda seemed to be losing control of her feverish body and there was no way she could come up with a convincing lie in this situation.

"I was saved by someone; they caught me in the air." Everyone in the room seemed to be about a foot closer than they were before, listening intently. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Who did?" Master Hand pushed.

"Ah, uh," the room shattered into a blur again.

"Marth..." She squeezed her eyes together, expecting to be cut to pieces any moment. She kept her eyes shut til Master Hand's demeanor changed in an instant and now bellowed a hearty laugh.

"Well well well, this is a surprise! Why don't we bring him up here and congratulate him for saving one of our own!" Zelda paled, despite the inferno raging inside her cape. This was not what she was hoping would happen. The Master Hand waved his hand excitedly as Zelda distantly heard another spot light switch on, and it found its target in the crowd. The crowd hushed a scared silence, and many backed away from the jaguar in the spotlight.

The Altean didn't bother to hide his rage as it spiked off of him and sent a chill down everyone's spine that was in range. He sauntered through the parted crowd with grace, but his face was dangerous and unpredictable, still twitching occasionally. The Prince didn't bother with the conventional stairs and lept onto the stage. Instead of landing lightly, his boots crashed into the stage with thundering force, reflecting his brutal expression.

"Well Marth, today you are a hero! How do you feel?" The Master Hand gleefully inquired, trying to milk the situation for what it was worth.

"I feel like I wouldn't need to be a hero if people would not clumsily fall off balconies." The Prince sneered.

His venomous glared slide to Master hand as he crossed his arms in a defiant stance, refusing to look at the princess. A pang of annoyance shot through Zelda at the Altean's jab, but kept her head forward, refusing to acknowledge it.

Realizing the Elitist wasn't going to play along in his fowl mood, Master Hand gave up and tried to hurry things along.

" Ladies and gentlemen let's applaud this terrific elitist." Hesitant applause was produced around the room, but it was irrelevant, the Hylian reached her limit. Zelda's vision settled downward as heat engulfed her, her head was now too much weight to bear. The princesses muscles had become exhausted, and the glare of the stage lights beat down on her. It was as if she was in a silent film, any sound fell mute on her ears as time seemed to run in slow motion.

The entire room shifted sideways and the princess's head began to sail towards the floor. Zelda reached out into the air in a weak attempt to grasp something, anything.

The last thing she remembered was the Altean Prince's eyes, fierce as the storm, able to cut through any thick fog, before everything went black.


End file.
